Puppet
by AsreonInfusion
Summary: One-shot, written for the FFVII Anonymous Kink Meme with the prompt 'puppet-play'. Sephiroth/Cloud, yaoi, some BDSM themes.


**A/N: **Hm. So apparently, FF-net is deleting all the NC17 fics now? Well, there goes everything I've written/could potentially post. Haha.

I'm going to post this here anyway, because I'm not really bothered if it gets deleted. Having an account was mostly just an afterthought; all my fics have already been archived on LJ and DW and y!Gal for yonks, and I'm happy with them just sitting there. And I'm not terribly invested in this site. I haven't even figured out how to use it properly yet. ^^;; (I'm sure I've heard that you can reply to reviews, for instance, but I have yet to work out how. I'm probably blind and missed an obvious button somewhere. I'm a derp like that.)

I also need to start writing some new stuff instead of just cross-posting all my ancient stuff from other sources. Eheh. ;;

**Prompt:** [From the original FFVII Kink Meme] Anon mis-read something as "puppet-play", and now I'm wondering if something like that could happen. So...Sephiroth and (trooper?)Cloud, with something like suspension and role-play, where Cloud lets himself be tied up and controlled like a giant marionette because that's what they both get off on?

**Warnings: Explicit yaoi; **** unrepentantly plotless smut;** BDSM themes (see the prompt)

* * *

The tug wasn't gentle. It wrenched painfully at his shoulders as his bound arms were pulled back and up, but Cloud hardly noticed it. He was much more focused on the fleeting touches, the fingers ghosting over his bared flesh as they worked, promising but never really _touching_. The cool slide of leather against his throat, a click of metal, and then it was done.

"Such a pretty little puppet," Sephiroth murmured, and Cloud could feel the warmth of his breath against his lips. So close. Cloud cursed the thick silk covering his eyes, not for the first time, but then maybe it was for the best. He was an embarrassment to himself otherwise; just looking at Sephiroth, those eyes dark with arousal and want, and knowing that _he did that_...

"Se-Sephiroth..." he breathed, pleading, shivering as this earned him a low chuckle in answer.

"We haven't even started yet, Cloud."

Cloud felt the bed shift beneath him, and he could just picture Sephiroth sitting back to admire his work. The sound of a zipper being drawn down and a caught breath shortly afterwards spoke of the nature of the admiration.

It certainly was a pretty sight. The intricate set-up had been Sephiroth's design; movable metal blades had been fixed to the ceiling, linked together with a series of chains that Sephiroth could manipulate with the slightest pull. The other ends of the chains were taut, attached the thick leather cuffs Cloud wore - around his ankles, around his arms bound behind his back, around his neck - rending him helpless. Unable to move unless Sephiroth controlled him, a living marionette.

His body had been positioned upright, head tilted to expose his throat and his back arched, and Cloud could almost feel the heat in Sephiroth's gaze as it consumed him. He wanted Sephiroth's touch, wanted to reach out for him, feel him, but that was out of the question. That wasn't how the game worked. Cloud let out a shuddering breath, anticipation and the thrill of being powerless making him impatient for Sephiroth to play in earnest.

There was a faint click, all the warning Cloud received before the contraption inside him whirred into life. The sudden vibrations sent a shock of pleasure up his spine and he cried out. Sephiroth's fingers brushed against his lips.

"Hush, puppet. Not a sound."

Cloud nodded, awkwardly, not sure the attempted gesture would translate given his lack of movement, but Sephiroth understood regardless.

"Good boy."

And then his presence was gone again, leaving Cloud to his torment. The vibrator was set low, stimulating in a way that made Cloud want to squirm, but not enough that he would ever be able to climax from it. His breathing sounded heavy and grating in his own ears.

He didn't know how long he was left like that. Sephiroth seemed love watching him so helpless; once Cloud had been left for a full hour with the vibrator and a cock-ring and no release, Sephiroth fondling himself to the sight for the whole time. When Cloud had finally been allowed to orgasm, he'd been a trembling wreck.

It was a beautiful relief when he heard the clink of metal, then a dizzying rush as he fell forward, jerking to a halt as the chains reached their limit. He didn't need to see to know what was going to happen. He could feel Sephiroth's warmth, and it was no surprise when hot silky flesh brushed against his cheek, across his mouth, leaving a smear of precome on his lips.

He kissed the head reverently, tonguing the slit, and Sephiroth hissed at the action. He jerked his hips up, forcing Cloud's mouth open to take him. Cloud did so willingly, licking and sucking and grazing his teeth along his master's length.

Such a good little puppet, but Sephiroth wanted more. He let the chain go slack, leaving no option but for Cloud to swallow all of him as his head lolled forward without its support.

Cloud made a small choking noise, quickly cut off as Sephiroth's cock filled his throat. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes as he tried to adjust; he had deep-throated Sephiroth before, of course, but he was ibig/i and Cloud hadn't had any time to prepare. He was grateful when his head was yanked back up, allowing him a few gasping breaths before Sephiroth's cock was filling him up again.

"Swallow. ...nn, yes. Like that." Fingers tangled approvingly into Cloud's hair, thumb stroking his cheek, tracing the outline of lips stretched open obscenely around Sephiroth's cock.

His hands controlled Cloud's head now, setting them into an almost brutal rhythm, one that had Cloud gasping and trembling when he was given space to breathe. He took the air he needed, then dived back down without needing the guidance, swallowing hard around Sephiroth's length.

His own cock twitched, dangerously close, when he heard Sephiroth outright _moan_.

"Enough," Sephiroth breathed, pulling the chains up to drag Cloud away from his efforts. "That was good, puppet. But I want to use that pretty ass of yours as well."

Sephiroth moved away, releasing Cloud with a final tug on his hair. Cloud's body was lowered again, chest pressing into the mattress now, and Cloud was grateful for that much. As much as he loved it, being held suspended left his shoulders aching from the strain after too long.

Sephiroth's presence vanished for a long moment. Cloud strained to hear, just about picking up the quiet scrape of wood from across the room - their toy drawer?

When Sephiroth returned, he was behind Cloud.

"I brought a new present for you, puppet," he purred, fingers brushing the sensitive skin of Cloud's inner thighs and making his cock twitch. They moved lower, becoming more forceful, opening Cloud's legs up wider, and then there was more leather constricting tight around each thigh. More restraints? No, this was different... a spreader bar connected them, holding Cloud wide open for Sephiroth's pleasure.

He trembled, feeling Sephiroth's eyes on him. He must've looked like such a whore, tied up and spread out like that, his own erection aching with need. And Sephiroth loved it.

Cloud could tell the difference in his movements now. So very slight, but there was an edge of haste to the way Sephiroth shed his pants completely, leather rustling as it hit the floor. An edge of _want_ bubbling up from beneath control as Sephiroth ran his hands possessively over the body that was offered up so prettily for him.

One hand kneaded Cloud's ass while the other toyed with the vibrator, twisting it inside him. Cloud had to bite down on the sheets to stop himself crying out when it was pressed hard against his prostate.

The next second his ass was empty, warm and aching from its abuse. There was the snap of a plastic cap, and Cloud could so easily picture Sephiroth's long fingers working the lubricant over himself, punctuated by a sharp little gasp.

Then Sephiroth was bent over him, thighs pressed against his, chest against his back, erection nestled against his ass. Silver hair brushed teasingly against his sides as Sephiroth nuzzled his neck, licking the join where flesh met the leather collar. Cloud could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

"Ready, puppet?"

Yes. Oh, fuck, yes. Please.

Cloud groaned as Sephiroth slammed into his over-sensitised passage, tensing desperately with the effort of trying not to come right that second. Sephiroth hissed, palm connecting sharply against Cloud's thigh. Cloud arched and shuddered, but forced himself to relax at the reprimand, panting heavily as he tried to regain some measure of control.

Gods, he loved the feel of Sephiroth penetrating him.

Sephiroth knew how to read his body, at least, and gave him time even once Cloud had relaxed, not wanting this to be over yet either. He took the puppet's strings again, pulling Cloud up so he could claim those pretty pink lips. The second they parted his tongue forced its way in, violating his mouth in a parody of what his cock had done earlier.

Cloud moaned his appreciation, the sound lost in Sephiroth's mouth. But the distraction had calmed him enough, and Sephiroth pulled away with a final flick of his tongue over Cloud's.

Cloud was almost disappointed, until Sephiroth began to move.

He knew this body well, well enough to be able to hit Cloud's sweet spot with every thrust. Forgetting his earlier instruction for silence, Cloud mewled his pleasure, pushing back to meet Sephiroth's thrusts. This earned him another slap against his thigh, but once he had stilled, Sephiroth continued to pull Cloud's hips back to meet his own anyway.

"What a... good little puppet," Sephiroth murmured endearingly, breathing heavily with the exertion of pounding into Cloud's ass. "You make such a... wonderful fuck toy."

His hand trailed down, tracing along the contours of Cloud's stomach and hips before grasping his cock. Sephiroth ran his thumb over the sensitive head, and Cloud couldn't help the whimper that burst from his lips. Sephiroth knew exactly how he liked it, stroking Cloud roughly, hard and fast, matching their pace perfectly.

Sephiroth's hips stilled, cock buried deep inside Cloud's body. "Shall I let you come, Cloud?"

He could feel that smirk pressed against his shoulder blade, and then Sephiroth rotated his hips, pressing his cock into Cloud in the most incredible way. He did it again, hitting Cloud's prostate at the same moment his hand squeezed Cloud's cock with the perfect amount of pressure, and Cloud shattered.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud cried, eyes rolling back. His cock jerked in Sephiroth's hand, spilling out over the bedsheets.

Sephiroth resumed his thrusting, faster, harder now, working his way to his own orgasm. It took barely a minute before he was arching up over Cloud's body, biting Cloud's shoulder as he released into that tight little ass.

They stayed like that for a long while, Sephiroth curled up over Cloud, their breathing gradually evening out again. Sephiroth moved first, pulling out of Cloud and making him groan in the sensitive aftermath.

Cloud didn't properly stir until a few minutes later when Sephiroth returned to the bed, deft fingers removing the blindfold. Cloud blinked in the sudden light.

Sephiroth took Cloud's chin in one hand, tilting his head up. "I think, little puppet," he admonished, "that you need to be taught what silence means."

Cloud finally noted the significance of the fact he hadn't already been unbound. He also noticed Sephiroth had acquired something else from the toy drawer; a ball gag, in a pretty blue to match his eyes, and a flogger. With a sinking stomach and a shiver of mixed lust and trepidation, Cloud realised he was in for a very long night.


End file.
